


More than friends

by Kelian



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bite, Blood, Bottom Eddie Brock, Deep bite, Gay Sex, Kissing, Love, Love Bites, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Other, PWP, Past Rape/Non-con, Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Soft Violence, Soft rape non-con, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel), True Love, symbrock, veddie - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelian/pseuds/Kelian
Summary: Eddie Brock sta guardando un pessimo film in tv quando Venom gli dice di avere fame, ma questo non vuol dire che abbia bisogno di cibo; avere fame, per Venom, significa soprattutto aver voglia di fare sesso.Ed Eddie è il suo piatto preferito.





	More than friends

**Author's Note:**

> Prima di tutto, grazie infinite per concedere cinque minuti del vostro tempo a me e a questa storia. Spero che vi piaccia tanto quanto è piaciuto a me scriverla <3  
> Un piccola precisazione pre-lettura. Sono autodidatta e , solo di recente, ho conosciuto qualcuno che mi sta aiutando nel migliorare il mio punto debole: la punteggiatura.  
> Se trovate troppe virgole, punti ecc., la colpa è solo mia, ma sto cercando di migliorarmi e non solo per me, anche per voi che mi seguite.  
> Vi consiglio, inoltre, di ascoltare [More than friends](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5bnTCRb-rU8) (qui [testo e traduzione](https://islandofpangeagdr.forumfree.it/?t=59750000)) dei Cain's Offering, un gruppo metal finlandese. Quando ho letto la prima stofa di questa canzone, non ho potuto non pensare alla symbrock.  
> Se trovate errori, se la storia vi è piaciuta, o se invece vi ha fatto schifo, fatemelo sapere! Sarei felicissima di sapere la vostra opinione in merito!  
> Detto questo, vi auguro buona lettura.

 

_We're more than friends_  
_We are_ _like lovers_  
_Two souls in one_  
_Forever entwined_  
_I feel with your skin_  
_You live off my heart's beat_  
_Warm me within_  
_While tending my wounds_  
[More than friends – Cain’s Offering]

   
“Ti amo”  
Eddie Brock era seduto sul suo letto, con la luce spenta, a guardare un film non particolarmente brillante, ma che serviva al suo scopo. Doveva solo far passare la serata, aspettando quel momento in cui sarebbe stato così stanco da non riuscire più a tenere gli occhi aperti.  
“Anche io, mio caro” rispose alla voce che aveva sussurrato nel suo orecchio con tono dolce e roco, una voce che aveva imparato a riconoscere ed amare. Prese un’altra manciata di popcorn seguendo le immagini senza troppa attenzione.  
Improvvisamente, filamenti neri scivolarono lungo il braccio che teneva mollemente appoggiato sulle coperte al suo fianco, come lo aveva visto fare più e più volte. Li sentì rimodellarsi sulla sua pelle fino a formare una mano le cui dita si intrecciarono alle sue, stringendola piano in un gesto di affetto che venne subito ricambiato.  
“Nessuno può dividerci ora. Noi siamo molto più che amici, vero?” lo sentì di nuovo nell’ orecchio.  
“Siamo amanti” sussurrò Eddie mentre sentiva il cuore battere veloce nel petto “Legati come in un matrimonio”  
Un piccolo sorriso sfiorò le sue labbra e si girò nella direzione da cui proveniva la voce, trovandosi a guardare la testa formata del simbionte. Si era materializzata solo pochi secondi prima accanto alla sua e lo guardava con i grandi occhi bianchi, mostrando, come sempre, il suo sorriso irto di zanne affilate e la lingua guizzante.  
Il film aveva perso anche la più piccola parte di interesse che aveva suscitato all’inizio, al momento per lui esisteva solo il suo simbionte, Venom.  
Ricordava ancora quello che gli aveva detto quando si era risvegliato dopo il suo tentato suicidio. Da quel momento in poi, sarebbero stati uniti come in un matrimonio. Se all’inizio ne era stato infastidito, ora, invece, amava il loro legame ma, soprattutto, amava l’alieno. Venom era un essere davvero spaventoso. La chiostra di denti lunghi, affilati e disposti in più fila nella sua enorme bocca, faceva venire gli incubi. Era egoista, sanguinario, violento; lo aveva salvato e si era impossessato del suo corpo come un parassita, senza nemmeno chiedergli il permesso. Eppure non si era mai sentito amato in modo tanto intenso come gli era invece successo col simbionte.  
L’uomo lasciò perdere i popcorn ed allungò la mano libera per toccargli il collo, risalendo piano verso la guancia. Ormai non provava più alcun fastidio o ribrezzo alla sensazione che, sotto la pelle nera, non ci fossero ossa, ma solo muscoli brulicanti che cambiavano forma di continuo.  
Altri piccoli tentacoli presero a correre sulla pelle pallida e tiepida del petto dell’umano come tenere carezze, rendendo quel corpo più percettivo. Eddie non poté fare a meno di gemere piano, muovendosi a disagio.  
“Eddie, ho fame…”  
Sapeva benissimo cosa significavano quella frase e quelle attenzioni. L’aveva sentita fin troppe volte per fraintenderla: il simbionte non aveva bisogno di mangiare, voleva fare sesso.  
“Non ora, dobbiamo svegliarci presto domani mattina. Lo sai” gli rispose con tono già leggermente roco, inarcandosi appena mentre seguiva il movimento dei filamenti, tradendo il suo stesso desiderio.  
“Ma noi abbiamo fame” ribatté Venom passando al plurale perché percepiva che non era l’unico a volerlo fare in quel momento. Ormai, Eddie aveva imparato che non poteva resistergli quando voleva qualcosa. A volte però ancora ci provava, in particolare quando il giorno successivo avevano qualcosa di importante da fare.  
L’essere strinse di nuovo la mano chiara, che non aveva ancora liberato. Lo aveva amato fin da quando aveva visto quell’uomo, solo e depresso, nella chiesa dove si stava rifugiando; in quel momento, aveva deciso di salvarlo e di reclamarlo per sé stesso, legandolo a lui in modo indissolubile.  
Il giornalista continuò a sentirsi toccare ed accarezzare in modo sempre più lascivo. Gemette piano, senza riuscire a trattenersi, quando i tentacoli scuri scesero più in basso, scivolando sul suo ventre, fino a raggiungere il bordo dei pantaloni della tuta. Si insinuarono dentro ed arrivarono all’inguine ed al membro che si stava già indurendo.  
“Eddie” lo chiamò di nuovo, con un sussurro. Pure la sua voce si era arrocchita ma, nel tono, si sentiva una punta di divertimento per la reazione del biondo. Insinuò i suoi filamenti anche nel retro della biancheria intima per accarezzare con dolcezza le natiche sode, facendo sussultare l’amante.  
“V-Venom, basta adesso...” Eddie cercò di liberarsi, divincolandosi, ma il suo tentativo fallì miseramente. Il simbionte aderiva perfettamente alla sua pelle per cui non riusciva a creare lo spazio che gli serviva per allontanarlo, seppur minimo. Era coscio che, se gli avesse permesso di andare fino in fondo, probabilmente il giorno successivo non sarebbe riuscito ad alzarsi dal letto; il vero problema, in realtà, era che si stava già cedendo. Una parte di lui, quella più libidinosa e dipendente dal sesso, non voleva sottrarsi al piacere che, non aveva dubbi, sarebbe presto arrivato.  
Sussultò e gemette quando lo sentì sfiorare appena la sua apertura, come se l’essere non fosse certo di quello che stava facendo. Ma in realtà lo sapeva eccome. Dopotutto conosceva perfettamente cosa piaceva al giornalista, lo avevano fatto decine e decine di volte e con ogni tipo di variante.  
Eddie si aggrappò al simbionte artigliandogli l’ampia schiena mentre un fiotto di piacere si riversò nel suo ventre, dandogli una piena erezione. Il respiro gli si fece sempre più veloce e spezzato. A poco a poco, si arrese a ciò che Venom gli stava facendo, sapendo che stava solo giocando con lui: gli accarezzava le natiche, sfiorando quasi distrattamente la sua apertura sensibile, senza però penetrarlo, così da aumentare a dismisura la sua eccitazione. Non aveva alcun dubbio che fosse una punizione per non aver accettato subito di fare l’amore, ma Eddie, inconsapevolmente, aveva stuzzicato Venom di proposito. Era ormai diventato schiavo di quella dolce tortura che veniva usata per punirlo quando contrariava l’essere in qualche modo. Era successo anche in pubblico.  
Diverse volte gli aveva dovuto proibito qualcosa, soprattutto mentre stava facendo un appostamento per un articolo o era in qualche luogo pubblico. Venom, per ripicca, senza farsi vedere da chi stava loro intorno, aveva accarezzato il suo membro e stuzzicato la sua apertura, fino a quando non si era sentito al limite. Venom si divertiva a vedere Eddie cercare di nascondere in tutti i modi la sua condizione, fino a quando non avrebbero potuto fare finalmente sesso.  
I tentacoli si allungarono sulle sue cosce, raggiungendo suo inguine, ed avvolsero il sesso pulsante, stringendolo piano in ritmiche contrazioni muscolari per aumentare ancora il piacere dell’uomo. Il simbionte osservava rapito Eddie contorcersi e gemere alle sue attenzioni, senza riuscire a trovare alcuna pace. Con forte desiderio, gli accarezzò la guancia e la gola con la lunga lingua affilata fino ad arrivare alle sue labbra dischiuse ed invitanti, lasciando un’umida scia di saliva.  
Il giornalista ricambiò lo sguardo dell’essere con occhi lucidi, cercando di rendere più regolare possibile il respiro, senza però riuscirci, perché l’altro continuava a stuzzicarlo senza sosta, aumentando il suo piacere a dismisura fino a fargli quasi perdere la ragione.  
“V-Venom! Smettila!” intimò l’uomo, con voce roca. Gemette e scattò in avanti col bacino quando un filamento iniziò ad insistere di più sulla sua apertura, massaggiandola pian, ma senza decidersi a penetrarla. Eddie, però, si sentiva già al limite anche solo con questi preliminari. Ora non desiderava altro che averlo dentro di sé, nonostante ciò che aveva detto poco prima, ed era proprio questo a cui puntava il suo amante.  
Il corpo dell’umano iniziò a tremare, fuori controllo. Sopra di lui, Venom aveva dato totalmente forma al suo corpo. Era il sintomo che anche lui si era eccitato e voleva provare piacere a sua volta, regalando ad Eddie sensazioni che nemmeno immaginava prima di incontrarlo.  
Nonostante il suo letto di non fosse mai stato vuoto quando la solitudine diventava troppo pressante per essere ignorata, Brock non aveva mai sentito il corpo accendersi e diventare fuoco liquido in quel modo. Gli faceva perdere la ragione e la percezione del mondo attorno a lui, esisteva solo il compagno sopra e dentro il suo corpo. Non aveva mai creduto possibile che si potesse provare qualcosa di tanto intenso ed annichilente, era servito il simbionte per scoprire quel piacere così intossicante da dargli assuefazione. Se non avesse saputo tenere costantemente a bada quella che era diventata, a tutti gli effetti, una dipendenza, rischiava di non uscire più dal letto. Si sarebbe donato completamente, senza rimpianti, a quell’essere che già si era preso il suo corpo ed il suo cuore. Il rapporto che stava vivendo con Venom era molto più appagante e liberatorio di qualsiasi altra relazione mai avuta in vita sua, persino del suo matrimonio. Ne aveva avuto la certezza già dalla prima volta che era stato posseduto da lui, e non solo in abito sessuale.  
La lingua del simbionte continuava ad accarezzare ed assaggiare il corpo ed il viso del biondo, fino a quando questo non resistette più e lo attirò a sé per baciarlo con desiderio. Si spinse verso l’ampio torace nero, sentendo la mente perdere il contatto con la realtà per qualche secondo.  
Le prime volte era stato complicato baciarlo, più di una volta si era ferito con le sue zanne affilate o era stato quasi soffocato dalla lunga lingua, soprattutto per la troppa irruenza del simbionte; ma, piano piano, erano riusciti a capire cosa dovevano fare perché Eddie non si facesse male.  
Molto più complicato era stato abituarsi al sesso. L’impeto che metteva Venom nel possederlo era tale che, all’inizio, per diversi giorni, non era riuscito a muoversi a causa del dolore e dell’indolenzimento. La prima volta, poi, lo aveva addirittura lacerato malamente; soprattutto perché, in principio, si era opposto. Non che fosse stato propriamente stuprato. Anche se non era gay, sentiva il forte desiderio di accoppiarsi con quella creatura, solo che non gli piaceva l’idea di essere lui a stare sotto; per questo aveva lottato con forza, ma aveva cambiato idea non appena Venom era entrato in lui.  
Nonostante l’ottenebrante dolore che sembrava spaccarlo in due, quasi da subito un sottile filo di piacere si era insinuato nel suo corpo, per questo aveva smesso di opporsi e si era rilassato il più possibile. Aveva lasciato che lo possedesse dando, per quanto possibile, il proprio contributo quando poteva. Dopo di allora, aveva sperato di abituarsi presto alle intrusioni, impaziente di scoprire cos’avrebbe provato se il simbionte non avesse avuto troppi freni; perché, nonostante quella volta lo avesse forzato e ci avesse messo comunque troppa forza, si era mosso con cautela, facendo attenzione alle reazioni del compagno.  
Scoprire com’era fare davvero l’amore la creatura era stato un enorme sbaglio. Ora non desiderava altro, minuto dopo minuto, che arrivasse il momento in cui poteva essere suo di nuovo.  
Un forte urlo, carico di piacere, sfuggì all’improvviso dalle labbra socchiuse di Eddie quando venne finalmente penetrato da un filamento tentacolare. Lo sentì insinuarsi nel suo corpo, scivolando sempre più a fondo, ingrossandosi durante la sua avanzata, forzando l’ora cedevole e pulsante anello di muscoli, diventato estremamente sensibile. Infine, raggiunse il punto nascosto e magico che dava maggior godimento all’uomo, facendolo gemere e sussultare violentemente.  
Eddie sentiva scariche elettriche diramarsi in tutto il corpo, in rapida successione. Partivano da due punti ben precisi: l’erezione pulsante, che continuava ad essere massaggiata come piaceva a lui, e la sua apertura, che veniva continuamente stimolata dal tentacolo, il quale aveva iniziato ad entrare ed uscire dal suo corpo. Si muoveva in modo lento e calcolato, cambiando a volte forma al suo interno, per stimolare più punti possibili al suo passaggio.  
“Eddie sei mio” sussurrò il simbionte mentre la sua lunga lingua gli accarezzava con dolcezza l’orecchio ed il collo. Venom osservava, con interesse e compiacimento, il viso congestionato del biondo e le sue espressioni di godimento, ascoltando il respiro spezzato, indice che stava facendo le cose nel modo giusto. In precedenza, qualche volta, si era anche divertito a provare nuovi giochetti per vedere come avrebbe reagito il corpo eccitato di Eddie.  
“Oddio…” sussurrò il biondo con tono rauco. Sussultava ogni volta che veniva stimolato un punto sensibile del suo corpo, in quanto altri tentacoli si erano aggiunti ai primi, andando a stuzzicare i suoi capezzoli turgidi.  
Prima che Eddie potesse capire ciò che stava succedendo, le loro dita intrecciate si sciolsero, e lui si ritrovò steso sul ventre. I vestiti gli vennero letteralmente strappati di dosso, poi le mani forti dell’amante lo afferrarono per le anche mentre gli artigli premevano sulla sua pelle tesa, ferendolo. Il corpo dell’uomo era pieno di segni lasciati dal simbionte. La sua pelle era una tavolozza di colori, che andavano dal giallo al viola, per via dei molteplici lividi, ognuno con un diverso grado di guarigione. Non mancavano, inoltre, graffi ed escoriazioni, ma facevano parte del modo di accoppiarsi del suo compagno. Il più delle volte, a dire il vero, Eddie nemmeno se ne accorgeva; anzi, spesso era rimasto senza parole quando, il giorno successivo, si era guardato allo specchio ed aveva scoperto di sembrare il reduce di un incontro di lotta libera; cosa non del tutto sbagliata, in fondo.  
I fianchi di Eddie vennero alzati con poca grazia e fu penetrato in un unico movimento, senza nemmeno dargli il tempo di dire una sola parola. Finalmente, Venom si era infiammato così tanto da decidere di smettere di giocare con lui per poterlo fare suo una volta di più. Il giornalista gridò di dolore e piacere nel cuscino mentre stringeva le lenzuola in modo convulso, sentendolo che si spingeva sempre più a fondo nel suo corpo; e, per un momento, si sentì soffocare.  
Il simbionte non gli diede nemmeno un attimo di tregua per riprendersi dall’intrusione che, per quanto fosse già stato più e più volte penetrato, per lui rimaneva comunque fastidiosa. Iniziò, fin da subito, a muoversi a ritmo sostenuto mentre faceva scivolare le mani sul suo ventre muscoloso e contratto. Le dita risalirono poi il torace per raggiungere di nuovo i capezzoli, che strinsero e sfregarono piano, facendo nascere nuovi ed esaltanti gemiti dalle sue labbra.  
Venom appoggiò la bocca sulla spalla nuda del suo amante e, all’improvviso, chiuse i grandi occhi bianchi prima di morderlo, affondando le lunghe zanne affilate nella carne morbida e succosa, sentendo subito il sangue inondargli la gola. Il corpo che stava possedendo si irrigidì, colto di sorpresa da quel gesto. Un angosciante grido di dolore esplose e riempì la stanza, raggiungendo le sue orecchie, facendogli provare un piacere così intenso da scuoterlo da capo a piedi. Il suo membro, già abbastanza grosso, si gonfiò di colpo, allargando ancora un po’ l’apertura dell’uomo, portandola al limite della dilatazione.  
Non era un mistero che il simbionte adorasse cacciare ed uccidere gli esseri viventi, soprattutto gli umani. Trovava tremendamente appagante sentire le loro inutili supplice e, più di una volta, aveva avuto un’erezione nel vedere il terrore nei loro occhi quando capivano che non sarebbero servite e presto sarebbero morti. Ma c’era una sola persona che non aveva mai voluto di uccidere, nemmeno prima che fossero legati in modo indissolubile, ed era Eddie Brock. Quando nella chiesa, non aveva avuto idea di quanto potesse diventare profondo e travolgente lo strano sentimento che aveva percepito, fin da subito, nei suoi confronti. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che li avrebbe resi ancora più uniti.  
I morsi ed i segni, profondi e dolorosi, che gli lasciava, erano per lui marchi d’amore ed appartenenza.  
L’alieno allontanò la bocca dal morso che aveva appena fatto ed osservò il sangue uscire. Scorreva in piccoli rivoletti sulla pelle candida di Eddie fino a raggiungere le lenzuola, dove iniziarono a sbocciare una moltitudine di fiori cremisi. La creatura leccò con lentezza e desiderio la ferita, gustandosi il sapore ferruginoso, dando al contempo qualche altro colpo di bacino ben assestato, vedendo subito il corpo sotto di lui inarcarsi all’indietro. Un gemito a denti stretti ruppe il silenzio facendolo sogghignare.  
Eddie ormai rabbrividiva senza alcun controllo. Sentiva quasi i sensi abbandonarlo, tanto erano intensi il dolore ed il piacere che si mischiavano senza tregua nel suo corpo in quel momento. Senza quasi rendersene conto, seguendo solo l’istinto, aveva iniziato a sfregare la propria erezione contro il materasso, aumentando il proprio piacere. Il respiro gli si mozzava in gola ogni volta che entrava con forza in lui, sentendolo andare sempre più in profondità; una sensazione che aveva sempre rifiutato di provare, fino a che non era stato posseduto dal simbionte.  
“V-Venom…” sussurrò con voce roca e spezzata, girando piano la testa per guardare oltre la spalla e vedere il compagno. L’alieno si chinò su di lui per poterlo baciare con amore e desiderio, aderendo in modo perfetto col suo petto alla schiena del biondo, come se fossero stati creati uno per l’altro.  
Erano ormai entrambi al limite, e lo sapevano; potevano percepirlo dall’intenso tremore dei loro corpi e da come i loro movimenti erano diventati frenetici. Venom insinuò una mano tra il ventre di Eddie ed il materasso per andare ad occuparsi della sua erezione gonfia e tesa. Il giornalista fremette ed emise gemito strozzato, quasi sofferente, non appena lo sentì occuparsi di nuovo del suo sesso.  
Bastarono ancora pochi minuti per arrivare ad un violento orgasmo che li lasciò entrambi senza forze e senza fiato.  
Eddie si lasciò andare, esausto, sul materasso mentre Venom gli crollava sulla schiena senza uscire da quel corpo, bruciante ed accogliente, che lo stava ospitando e si stava ancora contraendo attorno a lui. Purtroppo però, iniziò presto a perdere forma non avendo più energie sufficienti per mantenere la sua forma completa. Il giornalista, con enorme sofferenza, percepì la sua ingombrante presenza diminuire dentro di lui, fino a quando non diventò nient’altro che un semplice filamento, ma gli diede un ultimo fremito di piacere uscì dalla sua apertura.  
L’umano chiuse gli occhi e cercò, per quanto possibile, di rendere più regolare il respiro ed il battito del cuore, sentendosi sfinito, ma anche appagato come ad ogni loro sessione di sesso. Ormai aveva la convinzione che nessun altro, uomo o donna che fosse, avrebbe mai potuto soddisfarlo a quel modo. Andava benissimo così, lui non voleva nessun altro al suo fianco, oltre Venom, per il resto della sua vita.  
“Ti ho fatto perdere il film” bisbigliò il simbionte con voce sfibrata, ma compiaciuta, nell’orecchio del suo amante, che sorrise dolcemente  
“Non importa” gli rispose con un piccolo sospiro continuando a rimanere steso sul ventre. Si era completamente scordato di quello che stava facendo prima di essere assalito in quel piacevole modo. Chiuse gli occhi rilassandosi completamente mentre cercava di eliminare ogni cosa dalla mente, beandosi solo dei piacevoli strascichi dell’orgasmo. Sapeva che il giorno dopo se ne sarebbe pentito, ma ora non aveva alcuna rilevanza.  
“Ti amo Eddie”  
“Anche io amore mio” sussurrò Eddie. L’uomo sentì di nuovo i filamenti del simbionte sfiorare lentamente il suo corpo. Questa volta non per eccitare, ma per accarezzare con amore e dolcezza, come un tenero amante con la sua sposa. Sorrise sereno, prima di scivolare in un sonno profondo, stretto nelle amorevoli spire del suo simbionte.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è una semplice PWP nata da moltissime immagini PWP trovare in giro per il web (fatte da artisti eccezionali, tra l'altro). Se sono presenti delle incompatibilità coi personaggi, la colpa è mia come per la punteggiatura. Non ho molti fumetti di Venom (mi rifarò quanto prima), ma mi è sempre piaciuto il loro primo incontro ed il loro legame, i modi affettuosi con cui si chiamano in alcuni fumetti (soprattutto americani, da quello che ho visto) e ho sempre pensato che non è solo l'odio per la testa di tela a legarli.  
> Qualche altra piccola precisazione. Ho inserito il rape non-con tra i tag e gli avvertimenti perchè, per quanto di poco conto, ho pensato che la prima volta di Eddie è stato un po' uno stupro non consensuale. Inoltre ci sono anche quei piccoli (e succosi) accenni agli scherzetti di Venom...  
> L'altra cosa è la violenza, anche se si tratta solo di un morso.  
> Il motivo di queste tag e queste avvertenze è che "non si sa mai".  
> Bé, che altro aggiungere. Sono davvero felice che siate arrivati fino a qui e se volete lasciare un commento o un kudos sono sempre ben accetti.  
> Grazie per il tempo che mi avete dedicato, nel bene o nel male. Io vi lascio il mio, di kudos <3  
> Con affetto.  
> Kelian.


End file.
